1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable charcoal-fired roaster, and more particularly to a portable charcoal-fired roaster including at least one inner support net and a plurality of spaced charcoal retaining nets to retain charcoal blocks therebetween while having an elastic contact structure capable of firmly coupling those inner support net and charcoal retaining nets without using any separate coupling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional portable charcoal-fired roaster is illustrated, respectively. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the charcoal-fired roaster includes a housing 2 having a bottom wall and an inclined side wall 1 extending upwardly from the peripheral edge of the bottom wall in such a fashion that the housing 2 has an increased cross-sectional area as it extends upwardly, and an inner support net 10 received in the housing 2 and adapted to support charcoal blocks 4 received in the housing 2. The inner support net 10 has a bottom support net 10a seated on the bottom of the housing 2 and adapted to provide a seat for the charcoal blocks 4 received in the housing 2 to support the charcoal blocks 4 in a state suspended from the bottom of the housing 2, and a side wall support net 10b supported by the inner surface of the side wall 1 of the housing 2. The charcoal-fired roaster also includes a charcoal retaining net 5 seated on the charcoal blocks 4 and adapted to cover the charcoal blocks 4 seated on the bottom support net 10a, and a gridiron 3 seated on the upper end of the side wall support net 10b. The side wall support net 10b extends upwardly to the upper end of the housing 2 so that the gridiron 3 seated on the upper end of the side wall support net 10b is maintained in a state suspended from the charcoal retaining net 5. A bending flange is formed at the upper end of the side wall 1 of the housing 2. In a state in which the gridiron 3 is seated on the upper end of the side wall support net 10b, the bending flange is inwardly bent to cover the peripheral edge of the gridiron 3, thereby retaining the gridiron 3 in position. An ignition material 12, which allows the charcoal blocks 4 to catch fire, is placed at a space defined between the bottom of the housing 2 and the upper surface of the bottom support net 10a. The charcoal retaining net 5 and inner support net 10 are coupled to each other by means of coupling members (not shown). In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 6 denotes a cut-out formed at a desired portion of the side wall of the housing 2 to provide an opening for allowing flames to have access to the ignition material 12, thereby allowing the ignition material 12 to catch fire.
The sidewall support net 10b of the inner support net 10 is supported by the inclined side wall 1 of the housing 2 in the above mentioned charcoal-fired roaster. However, the sidewall support net 10b may be easily moved from its support position because the side wall 1 of the housing 2 is made of a material exhibiting a flexibility. For this reason, it may be difficult to put the ignition material 12 into a desired portion of the housing 2. Furthermore, the charcoal retaining net 5 may also be moved by virtue of the movement of the sidewall support net 10b. This may result in a movement of the charcoal blocks 4. In order to eliminate such problems, coupling members such as coupling wires are used in the conventional charcoal-fired roaster.